ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cryptids
The Cryptids is an American animated series created by Doug TenNapel that aired on Cartoon Network since November 30, 2013. Sypnosis 5 Cryptids named Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie, Mothman, and Chupacabra go on various adventures while a mad scientist named Dr. Turbo and his pet Bald Eagle, Angel, try to kidnap/destroy the cryptids for an evil plan he made. Cast *Seth Green as Bigfoot; Red (Alien's Brother) *Keith Ferguson as Alien *Cree Summer as Nessie/Loch Ness Monster; Tressie *Drake Bell as Mothman *Kevin Michael Richardson as Chupacabra; Kasai Rex; Hunter #3; Bear Lake Monster; Mongolian Death Worm *Maurice LaMarche as Dr. Turbo *Carlos Alazraqui as Angel the Bald Eagle; Lake Okanagan Monster (Ogopogo); Albino Bigfoot; The Easter Bunny; Anthony the Ahool *Matthew Mercer as Lake Champlain Monster (Champ) *Greg Cipes as Yeti *Bill Fagerbakke as Jersey Devil; Slob; Canvey Island Monster *Karen Strassman as Arica Monster *Travis Willingham as Mokele-Mbembe *Tara Strong as Flatwoods Monster; Layla the Hawk; Blue *Dee Bradley Baker as Were Alien; Lizard Man *Clancy Brown as Deathstar *Billy West as Nightcrawler *Sam Riegel as Jimmy the Jersey Devil *TBA as Papyrus the Bigfoot *TBA as Stone (Papyrus's son) *TBA as Charles the Chupacabra *TBA as Canvey Island Chieftain; Mothgar *Laura Bailey as Dr. Sal *Fred Willard as Bigfoot's Dad *TBD as the Horde *Larry Kenney as Lyngbakr (King Lyng) *Tress MacNeille as Betsy the Blue Alien; Hot Girl #1 *Rob Paulsen as Puerto Rican Chupacabra; Kappa; Andrew the Ahool *Troy Baker as Big Bad Wolf *Dave Boat as Hunter #1 *TBD as Hunter #2 *Noël Wells as Thunderbird *Kari Wahlgren as Ashley the Purple Alien *Khary Payton as Loveland Frog *Dan Green as Golden Bigfoot *Tom Kenny as Dover Demon; Burrunjor; Alan the Ahool * as Macey *TBD as The Meatball Man *TBA as the Beast of Bodmin Moor *Samuel Vincent as Skunk Ape *Fred Tatasciore as Dr. Syllektis; The Cosmic Squid *Gary Anthony Williams as Hottou-Ingusu the Dark Dragon *Grey Griffin as Kireina the Lime Alien; Hot Girl #2 Episodes List of The Cryptids episodes Reception Critical Response This show has received generally positive reviews from critics and fans alike. It received 7.7/10 on IMDB, a 79 on Metacritic, and 3 out of 5 stars on Common Sense Media. International Titles *Spanish: Los Cryptids *France: Le Cryptids *Italy: I Cryptidi *German: Die Kryptiden *Russia: Существа *Japanese: クリスティーズ *Korean: 크립 시즈 *Greek: Τα κρυπτά *China: 生物 *Norway: (same as English title) *Finland: Cryptidit *Sweden: Cryptiderna *Poland: Cryptids Spin-Off The Misadventures of Alien and Slob Legacy A parody of The Cryptids made a cameo in The Epic Candy Quest as a DVD case. A Robot Chicken skit made a parody of The Cryptids called Mission Cryptidpossible. Yeti was supposedly seen in the episode of Knights of RedCliff: The Series ''called "''Caelum". Rick and Morty: Show Invaders featured a parody to the show called The Cocktids. Broadcast Merchandise List of The Cryptids merchandise References throughout the show Tropes and Moments Funny *Various moments involving Alien Nightmare Fuel * (W.I.P.) Trivia *Most episodes are TV-Y7, but some episodes are TV-PG *The Cryptids has a console game called The Cryptids: The Game *The Cryptids' setting is in the Pacific Northwest. *The Cryptids is having a movie set to be released on November 30, 2025 called The Cryptids: The Movie *Albino Bigfoot and Albino Nessie were originally going to be main characters added in Seasons 2 and 3. However, when he thought about it, he started to fear that if he adds them as main characters, they would end up unused in other media after the series ended like Scrappy-Doo from Scooby-Doo, Britney from Totally Spies, Vinny from Family Guy or Sparky and Chloe from The Fairly OddParents, so he scrapped the idea of them being main characters and instead made them supporting characters. *The Cryptids ended on November 30, the same month and day it premiered. Gallery The Cryptids Logo.png|The Logo TV-Y7.png|What Most Episodes of The Cryptids are rated TV-PG.png|What Some Episodes of The Cryptids are rated. Episode 9 scene.png|"Opinions are like buttholes! We all have them, and they all stink!" (One of the scenes from "Camping") Paedophobia.png|The title card of season 6 episode, "Paedophobia" Tick-O-Nitis.png|The title card of season 2 episode, "Tick-O-Nitis" Alan, Andrew, and Anthony.png|Alan, Andrew, and Anthony from "You Came In The Wrong Neighborhood, Scums!" Nessie vs The Hurricane Title Card.png|The title card of season 7 episode, "Nessie vs The Hurricane" Doggy Kingdom Title Card.png|The title card of season 6 episode, "Doggy Kingdom" Slob.png|Slob Alien Be Like....png|Alien Nessie.png|Nessie Bigfoot.png|Bigfoot Mothman (The Cryptids).png|Mothman Chupacabra (TC).png|Chupacabra Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Kids Shows Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-PG Category:Cartoons Category:The Cryptids Category:2013 Category:2022 Category:Comedy Category:Slapstick Category:Mystery Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:Traditional animated Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Science fiction Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Original Shows